Forever Love Part 2
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! AU! Part 2 of Forever Love, which is a fluff story between Piper and Leo!


The entire story in one upload.

Chapter 1

"Aaaahhh!"

Piper Halliwell Wyatt jumped at the sudden scream. She had the youngest of her three daughters in her arms. _Those girls are so lucky that I'm feeding Noelle and she isn't asleep!_

"Mommy!" Four year old, Jordane cried.

Piper got up from the rocking chair in the nursery of her two month old daughter, Noelle. She then walked to her two oldest daughters' room.

"Mommy!" Jordane cried.

"I'm coming, sweetie," Piper said as she opened the bedroom door. She walked into the bedroom and found her second oldest daughter, Jordane sitting up on her bed. Her oldest daughter, Kayla sat next to her. Piper turned the light on. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I had a bad dream," Jordane answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Piper said. She walked over and sat down on the bed with Jordane. "Go back up to your bed, Kayla."

"Okay," Five year old, Kayla said. She got off of her sister's bed and climbed the ladder to the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"Can I put Noelle down and come back, Jordane?" Piper asked.

Jordane nodded.

"Okay, I'll be quick," Piper said. She kissed Jordane and then headed out of the room. "Leo."

Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt orbed into the hallway. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Jordane just had a bad dream. Will you put Noelle to bed while I get Jordane back to sleep?"

"Of course," Leo said. He took his baby daughter from his wife.

Piper then walked back into her two older daughters' room. "Okay, I'm back." Piper walked over to the wall near her daughters' bunk bed. She turned the nightlight on. The girls needed the nightlight on, on some nights, but other nights they didn't. She then went and flipped the switch to turn off the main source of light in the girls' room.

"Okay, Kayla, go back to sleep, sweetie," She said walking over to her oldest daughter.

"Okay, night, Mommy."

"Night, sweetie," Piper said. She gave her a kiss. Piper then bent down next to Jordane. "Come on, get under the covers."

Jordane got under the covers and let her mom tuck her in. Piper then lay down on the bed with her daughter.

"So what was you dream about?" Piper asked.

"It was about a big scary demon!" Jordane said. "Uncle Cole was telling Jonathan, Kayla and me some stories about the demons he dealt with over the years when he was Belthazor."

"Oh, well, if any big scary demon comes around, I'll try to blow him up. If that doesn't work then Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and I will vanquish them. We won't any demons get you, your sisters or your cousins. Also remember you and Kayla can just orb out of your room. But before you do, scream and let Mommy and Daddy know that there is a demon in the house."

"Okay," Jordane said.

"Okay," Piper said. She kissed Jordane's cheek. "I'll stay here with you until you're asleep again."

"Okay," Jordane said.

Piper stroked her daughter's cheek to let her know she was there. Within a few minutes, Jordane was asleep. Piper kissed her on the forehead. She then carefully got up from the bed as not to disturb Jordane. Piper saw Kayla was asleep. She pulled Kayla's blanket over her more. She then made her way out of the bedroom.

"Is Jordane okay?" Leo whispered.

Piper nodded her head. Leo smiled. He walked into his daughters' bedroom. He then went over to kiss them goodnight. He kissed Jordane's forehead and kissed Kayla's cheek.

"Daddy?" Kayla whispered.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie," Leo whispered. "Go back to sleep. Jordane's okay."

"Okay," Kayla said.

Leo kissed her cheek again. He then walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

Piper smiled and grabbed her husband's hand. "Noelle's asleep?" She asked as she and Leo walked to their bedroom.

"Yep," Leo said. "After a quick diaper change, I put her to bed."

"Thank you," Piper said.

"Jordane wanted her mom and I wasn't going to say no to taking care of Noelle."

Piper nodded her head.

Piper and Leo loved all their girls evenly. But Kayla was closer to Leo and Jordane was closer to Piper.

"Now that the girls are asleep its Leo and Piper time," Leo said with a grin.

Piper smiled. "Someone's being a naughty Whitelighter!"

"I'm always a naughty Whitelighter like you are a naughty witch!"

Piper chuckled. "I'm not always a naughty witch. I'm a good witch, remember?"

"Yes, I know," Leo said, "But you're a naughty witch when it comes to doing the nasty!"

"Nice way of putting it."

"Forget what I call it! Let's just get the act done!"

"Such a dirty boy!" Piper said with a smile.

Chapter 2

A month later, it was mid-March. The girls got very excited. The carnival was coming into town. Piper and Leo took them every year.

Kayla and Jordane loved going. They would ride all the kids' rides and Piper and Leo would ride the big kid/adult rides with them. All four would play carnival games as well. The girls won at least one game. If they didn't win any, Leo would try and win them each a prize.

"The carnival won't be as much fun this year, because of Noelle," Kayla said.

"Why's it Noelle's fault, sweetie?" Leo asked.

"Well, only one of us can ride the big people rides with you," Jordane said. "Mommy has to stay with Noelle."

Leo nodded his head. "Well, we'll see what we can do about that."

Piper was currently at P3. Leo was on Daddy patrol. He didn't mind. He got to spent time with his little girls.

That night when Piper got home from P3, Leo told her about what the girls had said about the carnival.

"They're right, you know," Leo said.

"Yes," Piper said. "But we'll just have to bring an extra person with us. You can go on the rides with the girls and I'll watch Noelle."

"Are you suggesting Phoebe or Paige?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I'm suggesting Rebekka or Bridgette!"

Bridgette had started college back in August. Rebekka, Bridgette's sister, had taken over baby-sitting for Piper and Leo. Bridgette watched the girls every so often, but she was busy with school. The last time she watched the girls was over her winter break for the holidays. Bridgette went to college at San Francisco State University.

Leo smiled. "That is a great idea! But I would recommend Bridgette for it. Her spring break is during the days of the carnival. The girls miss her watching them all the time. But they do love Rebekka too."

"See we have a solution to the problem. I'll call Bridgette and see when she is available to go to the carnival with us," Piper said.

"Good, now the girls will be very happy."

Piper nodded her head.

A few days later, Kayla and Jordane were very excited. They were going to the carnival that evening with their parents, Noelle and someone else. They figured the other person was Rebekka.

"Come on, girls," Piper shouted. "We're leaving in a few minutes!"

Kayla and Jordane both orbed into the foyer then. Piper smiled at her daughters. She knew orbing was a very handy power to the both of them. Whenever they were in trouble, they'd orb to get away from Piper. But when Leo was there, he orbed to wherever they were. He'd say, "You can't orb away from me forever!" He would say it in a very angry voice too. Piper and Leo didn't like to punish the girls. That was why the girls were always behaving, around them anyway.

"Where's Daddy?" Jordane asked.

"Right here, sweetie," Leo said walking into the foyer. He had been in the kitchen getting stuff for Noelle.

"I think we're set," Piper said.

"Knock, knock," Bridgette said walking into the house.

"Bridgette!" The girls screamed.

"Hey, you two," Bridgette said with a smile. She went over and hugged them both. "Are you excited about the carnival?"

"Yes," Kayla said.

"Are you coming with us?" Jordane asked.

"Yep," Bridgette said. She stood up and looked at Piper and Leo. "I brought my boyfriend. I hope that was okay."

"Sure," Piper said.

"Yeah," Leo said.

Bridgette smiled.

"Okay, girls, let's go," Piper said.

Kayla and Jordane charged out the door then. They quickly headed over to Piper's car. Bridgette's boyfriend, Cody was waiting outside for them. Bridgette had been dating him since August. She met him on SFSU campus. He was twenty-two, just three years older than her.

"You and Cody get sit in the very back of the jeep," Piper said to Bridgette.

"That's okay. We want Kayla and Jordane to be buckled up, though," Bridgette said.

Leo secured Noelle's car seat in place. Kayla had to wait to get into the car. Piper made sure Jordane was buckled up. Bridgette and Cody got in the trunk/very back of the jeep. Once Noelle was safely secured, Leo moved out of the way and Kayla got into the car. Noelle was placed in the middle between her two sisters.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Piper asked as she and Leo got into the car.

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Noelle's ready too, Mommy," Jordane said.

Piper smiled. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the carnival. Piper and Leo got Noelle into her stroller. Noelle's car seat/carrier was also a stroller too. You just put the carrier in the middle of the cart part and wa-la, you have a stroller.

After getting through the gates, they went to buy tickets to ride the rides. Piper got the girls, Leo, and herself wristbands, so they didn't have to worry about tickets. Bridgette and Cody also got wristbands.

Kayla and Jordane rode on the kids' rides while their parents caught up with Bridgette.

"I'm so glad you called and asked me to go with you to the carnival," Bridgette said. "Cody and I planned on going, but at least I got to come with the girls."

"Yes, the girls really miss you baby-sitting them," Leo said. "They do love Rebekka, though."

"I'll watch them over the summer. Everyone loves Bekka."

"If you want when the girls are done riding over here, we'll take them on the other rides," Cody said.

"That's a great idea, Cody," Bridgette said. "Then Piper and Leo can walk around with Noelle."

Piper and Leo looked at each other. They liked that idea.

"That sounds great," Piper said.

"Then we'll just meet with you all later," Leo said.

"Good," Cody said.

Kayla and Jordane didn't mind going on the adult rides with Bridgette and Cody. As soon as they heard what was going on, the two girls grabbed Bridgette and Cody's hands and led toward the rides. Piper and Leo then went walking around.

"I'm glad we brought Bridgette and Cody," Leo said.

"Me too," Piper said. "It gives us a chance just to walk around."

Leo and Piper walked around looking at all the booths with games and crafts. They enjoyed their time alone. Noelle slept the whole time. She only woke up to be fed or have her diaper changed.

They all had arrived at the carnival at 4:30. At 6:45, Bridgette called Piper's cell phone looking for her and Leo. They all decided to meet up for dinner.

Another reason the girls loved the carnival was all the food. They loved all the junk food. It was one time Piper didn't care about them eating junk food. She ate it herself.

"Mommy and Daddy, you two have to come on rides with us now!" Kayla said.

"Yeah," Jordane said.

"Sounds good," Piper said. "Mommy wants to ride some rides now."

"I'll watch Noelle for you," Bridgette said.

"Thank you," Piper said.

The girls were excited to go on the rides with Piper and Leo.

By the end of the night, Kayla and Jordane were both pooped. Leo carried both of them out of the carnival and to the car.

When they got home, Bridgette and Cody said their good-byes and went home. Piper and Leo then got all their girls ready for bed. Kayla and Jordane both took a bath and then got into their pajamas and went straight to bed. Noelle got a bath and went to bed straight away too.

"That was a lot of fun today," Piper said crawling into bed with Leo.

It was midnight. The carnival closed at ten o'clock. Piper and Leo had stayed that late with the girls, Bridgette and Cody.

"It was," Leo said. "But I'm ready to sleep now."

"Me too," Piper said. She cuddled up with her husband. "If I had been working at P3 tonight, I'd still up and there. So going to the carnival with you and the girls was definitely good." She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"The girls and I would have missed you this evening."

"I would have missed you all too." She gave a yawn and went to sleep.

Leo smiled as he knew Piper was safely asleep. Leo knew there was no other place he'd rather be than with Piper in his arms. He had his wife, love of his life, mother of his children in his arms. It still amazed him almost every night that Piper could still go right to sleep while she was in his arms. He knew she felt same. He wondered if Piper was that way with any other guy.

It didn't matter, though. She was his and only his. He would only share her with the people of their family.

Chapter 3

"Kayla and Jordane, Aunt Paige is here," Piper called.

Kayla and Jordane orbed down-stairs and into the foyer. "Hi Aunt Paige," Kayla said.

"Hi," Paige said. "How are my two favorite little witches/Whitelighters?"

"Fine," Jordane said.

"That's good."

"Are you girls ready to have a fun night with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry?" Piper asked.

"Yes," The girls said with delight.

Paige and Henry were taking the girls for the night. Piper had planned a romantic evening with Leo.

"Well, Uncle Henry and I are so glad to get to have you two and Noelle for the night. You can help me set up the nursery," Paige said.

Paige was pregnant. She was so excited too. She was due in September. It was the beginning of April now.

"Okay, girls, you both be good for Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry," Piper said. She hugged and kissed both her oldest daughters.

"Bye, Mommy," The girls said.

Paige opened the door to the Manor and the girls headed out it. Paige picked up Noelle in her carrier, along with her bag of stuff. "See you tomorrow, Piper."

"Bye, have fun."

"I will," Paige said. "I love my nieces."

Piper smiled. She closed the door behind her sister and locked the door. She then went into the kitchen to start dinner for her and Leo.

A half an hour later, Leo orbed into the Manor. He had orbed up-stairs. He found the house very quiet.

"Kayla, Jordane," Leo called walking into their bedroom. He found it dark inside. Leo wondered to Noelle's room. It was dark in there too, but she's wasn't in her crib. Leo got a little worried.

"Piper," He shouted.

"I'm in the dinning room," Piper shouted back.

Piper smiled as she lit the candles that sat on the table. _This is going to be a great night!_

"Piper, where are…" Leo said walking into the dinning room. A smile popped on his face. There were candles lit all over the dinning room and it was the only light. To make things better, Piper was looking very hot and sexy in a silk black nightgown and matching robe over it.

"Hmm, what do I owe of this little outfit?" He asked.

Piper grinned. "Well, I thought we could have a romantic evening."

Leo smiled. "Sounds good, but what about the girls?"

"Well, my wonderful sister, Paige and her husband said they'd take them for the night. So we can have the house all to ourselves for the entire night."

Leo's smile grew wider. "Now I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Yeah and dinner looks good and all," Leo said. "But I want dessert first."

"I knew you would," Piper said with an evil grin. Leo gave her a little smirk as she untied the robe and let it fall to the ground. Leo picked Piper up and then he orbed them both up-stairs.

A few hours later…

"Wow, sex hasn't been that fun or hot in weeks," Leo said.

"Mm-hmm," Piper said. "We should let Paige or Phoebe take the girls one night more often."

"Could you image if we went away for the weekend?"

Piper smiled. "Oh, I think you read my mind. You are definitely my soul mate."

"Mm-hmm," Leo said. "How about some of that food we left down-stairs earlier?"

"Sounds good and then after we're done we can have dessert again."

"I like the sound of that."

Piper grinned.

Chapter 4

Piper groaned. She lay flat on her back. It was 3:30 in the morning and she just couldn't get to sleep.

Piper had gotten home from P3 at 2:50 AM. She checked in on the girls to make sure they were all okay. She then went to her and Leo's bedroom and got ready for bed.

Now here she was a half an hour later still trying to get to sleep. She was tired, but she just couldn't seem to get to sleep. She looked at Leo. He was sound asleep. She wondered how he could sleep with her moving around so much. Piper rolled over all over on her spot on the bed trying to find a comfortable position, but that didn't work.

Piper got up then. She quietly walked into the bathroom. _Maybe a warm bath will relax me enough to go to sleep._

Piper turned the light on and closed the door. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. She placed her hand under the facet to feel the temperature of the water. After finding the right temperature she wanted, Piper plugged the drain. She left the tub to fill up then.

Going into the cabinet under the sink, Piper found dissolving bath stuff. Paige had given Piper something like it a long time ago. She said it would help her relax in a nice warm bath. It worked too. Piper then kept using it whenever she needed to relax. This was one of those times.

Piper dumped the bath stuff into the tub.

Piper took off her pajamas and go into the tub. As she stepped into the tub, it was a little hot at first, but she kept going.

After the tub was full off water, Piper shut the facet off.

Leo woke up at the sound of a loud noise. He turned to Piper. She wasn't in bed with him.

An Mmm sound came from the bathroom. Leo sat up. He saw the light coming from the bathroom. He knew where Piper was.

Through his Whitelighter senses, Leo could feel Piper was relaxing. He didn't hear the shower, so he knew she was in the tub. He got up from the bed and quietly headed into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Leo saw Piper soaking in the tub. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the water. Leo quietly closed the bathroom door. He slowly walked over to Piper. He bent down near the tub. He touched Piper.

Piper gave a scream. She threw her hands up and froze whoever was in the room. She opened her eyes and found Leo. _Oh! Maybe he can help me relax too!_

Piper unfroze Leo. "Hello there handsome."

Leo gave his wife a smile. "Did you freeze me?"

"Yes, but I had no idea who was touching me. You know I get jumpy."

Leo nodded his head. "Well, I hope I'm the only one coming in here and touching you!"

"You are, Leo. I was just in a relaxed state."

"So I saw. Why are you in the tub this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Piper replied. "I'm tired, but I just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep."

"Maybe I can help out."

Piper raised an eyebrow at her husband. Leo stood up. He took off his pajamas. "Yes, that can definitely help me out!" Piper said.

Leo chuckled. "Move over."

Piper moved up a little in the tub. Leo got in behind her. Piper leaned against him. Leo wrapped his arms around her. Piper closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck. She then felt his right hand move down the front of her body.

Piper loved Leo's touch. He was so soft and gentle.

A moan escaped Piper's lips as Leo's hand slipped between her legs. Piper's breathing became heavy as Leo slipped two fingers inside her.

Piper's body became hot and flustered.

"God, Leo!" She cried.

"What?" Leo whispered into her ear, a small smile on his face.

"Make love to me, please."

Leo didn't resist her request. Piper drained the tub and was then scooped up in her husband's arms. Instead of going into the bedroom, Leo placed Piper on the bathroom floor.

Once Leo was on top of her, Piper grabbed onto his face and pulled him into a kiss. Leo's lips always tasted so good. Piper moaned against his lips as he slipped inside of her.

Piper wrapped her arms around Leo, placing her hands on his back. With every thrust she could feel his strong back muscles moving. She loved to feel his muscles move.

"Oh, God, Leo!" Piper cried digging her nails into his back as she hit her climax.

Leo laid his body on top of hers. Piper moaned at his body weight on top of hers.

"You think you can sleep now?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. She was definitely tired and she felt it.

Leo smiled. He lifted Piper into his arms. He then headed out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he passed.

It felt so great to snuggle under the covers of the bed for Piper. She instantly went to sleep. She knew one way to help her relax and make her so tired she'll fall asleep.

Chapter 5

"Where's Kayla?" Jordane said to Noelle. Kayla orbed in front of her two little sisters. "There she is!" Noelle laughed and clapped her hands together.

Piper smiled. She watched as her two older daughters played with their baby sister. _Prue._ She missed Prue. She especially missed her when she watched her three daughters.

"How many times do I have to tell you to cheer up?" Leo asked wrapping his arms around his wife. Piper jumped at the sudden appearance of her husband.

"How do you know I'm sad?"

"You're watching the girls. I know you get sad and think of Prue. It reminds you of you and your sisters. It also makes you wish Paige would have grown up with you."

Piper nodded her head. "That is true."

"Where did Jordane go, Noelle?" Kayla asked. Noelle looked around for her older sister. She didn't see her.

"Here's Jordane," Jordane said orbing. She tickled her baby sister under her chin. Noelle gave a giggle.

"Time for a belly blow," Kayla said. She placed her baby sister on her back. She lifted up Noelle's shirt to expose her stomach. She began to blow against the skin of her sister's stomach. Noelle gave a laugh. Jordane blew against her stomach too. Noelle gave another laugh. Jordane and Kayla took turns blowing on their sister's stomach. Noelle kept laughing as they did it.

"Okay, girls, that's enough of that," Piper said. "We don't want Noelle to start crying from you torturing her too much."

"Okay, Mom," Kayla said.

Piper came over and picked Noelle up.

"Mommy didn't say I can't torture you, though," Leo said. He grabbed onto Kayla and started to tickle her. Kayla burst out laughing. "Let's get Jordane," Leo whispered to Kayla.

Leo and Kayla both approached Jordane. They both started tickling her. Jordane burst out laughing.

"Get Mommy!" Leo shouted.

"Oh, no!" Piper said.

Leo and their two older daughters went after Piper. Leo grabbed Noelle from Piper as Kayla and Jordane started tickling their mom. Leo placed Noelle in the playpen. He then joined his older daughters in tickling their mom.

"Stop it you two or you'll be sorry," Piper said to her daughters.

Kayla and Jordane gave their dad a look. They stopped tickling their mom, but Leo kept tickling her.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Piper said.

Leo knew that was his cue to stop tickling her.

"Thank you," Piper said.

The phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Kayla said. She ran over to answer it. "Mom, it's your doctor."

"Oh, thank you, Kayla," Piper said. She got up and took the phone from her daughter. "Hello," She said walking out of the living room and into the foyer.

"Here play with Noelle some more, girls," Leo said. He took Noelle out of her playpen and placed her on the floor with her sisters. He then walked out of the room.

"Okay, thank you," Piper said as Leo walked into the foyer. She pressed the talk button on the phone. She then turned around. She saw Leo.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked.

"I have some excited news."

"Are you pregnant again?"

Piper nodded with a smile. "You're a good guesser, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Let's go tell the girls."

It was January. Noelle was thirteen months old. Kayla was in kindergarten. Jordane would start elementary school in the fall.

"Hey girls, guess what," Piper said.

"What?" Jordane asked.

"We're going to have another edition to our family!" Piper said.

"You're going to have a baby?" Kayla asked.

Piper nodded. "Yep, you're going to have one more sibling, Kayla."

"Yay, two little siblings for me!" Jordane said. "Just like you, Mom."

Piper nodded.

"Who knows maybe you'll have a baby brother," Leo said.

"We could use another boy around here," Piper said. "I think Daddy feels like he's double teamed with the four of us girls."

"Yeah, I do," Leo said.

"I want a baby brother," Jordane said. "I already have a baby sister."

"Yeah, I want a baby brother too!" Kayla said.

Piper smiled at Leo. "Well, hopefully we'll be blessed with a baby boy then," She said.

"You know we can find out the sex of the baby," Leo said.

"Okay, we'll do that when we're able to."

Chapter 6

"How many kids are you going to have?" Phoebe asked.

"And are you going to keep getting pregnant and having kids after we each have another kid?" Paige said.

Piper laughed. She had just told her sisters that she was pregnant again. It was kind of funny too, though. Phoebe got pregnant with her son, Jonathan and then Piper was pregnant with Jordane. Phoebe then had a daughter, Nicole, a few years later. Noelle was born a year after her cousin. Paige had twin sons, Peter and Patrick. Now Piper was pregnant _again_ and right after her sister has had a baby.

"I didn't get pregnant with Noelle and this one right after you two had kids on purpose," Piper replied. "It just happened. Leo and I have a right to get it on and if I can pregnant as a result then so be it. The girls, Leo, and I are all very excited. They're all hoping for a boy. I'll see when I can find out the sex of the baby in a few months."

"How far a long are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Two months. The baby is due in August."

Phoebe nodded her head.

"And to answer your questions on how many kids Leo and I going to have, Phoebe, we're going for six!" Piper said.

Phoebe and Paige's eyes widened.

Piper laughed. "I'm just kidding. We'll see of this one will be our last one."

Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads.

Four months later, Piper was six months pregnant. Her doctor let her know the sex of the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl again," The doctor said.

"Oh, oh, well," Leo said.

Piper smiled.

"I take it you were hoping for a boy."

"Yeah, but I don't mind girls," Leo replied. "What's one more little Piper running around?"

The doctor nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Leo," Piper said when she and Leo were at home. "I know how much you wanted a boy."

"It doesn't matter," He replied with a smile. "Like I said, 'what's one more little Piper running around?' I just hope the girls will be happy."

Piper shrugged. "It shouldn't matter what the sex of the baby is. All that matters is the baby is born safe and she is healthy."

"Yeah, I can have another dark haired brown eyed beauty to protect. Just like her mommy and sisters."

Piper smiled. "Do you remember how scared I was to have more kids after Jordane a few years ago?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, look at us now. We've had two more after her."

"Are you still scared about facing the same fate as your mother?"

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe and Paige are always there to back me up when it comes to a demon or warlock. Plus Kayla and Jordane can help me out if I need it. They are my little witchlets other than being your little Whitelighters."

Leo smiled. "They're both. Just like Paige is. So what do we want to name our fourth little witch/Whitelighter?"

Piper shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. We both named Noelle. You named Kayla and I named Jordane. It's your turn to name baby number four."

"Okay, how about Megan Hope?"

"I like it."

"Okay, so Megan Hope it is."

Chapter 7

_Ring, ring-ring! Ring, ring-ring!_

"Kayla, grab the phone for Mommy, please," Piper shouted.

Kayla grabbed the phone. Piper was busy with Noelle.

"Hello," Kayla said answering the phone.

"Hi, is this the Halliwell-Wyatt residents?"

"Yes, this is Kayla. Who may I ask is calling?" Kayla said.

"Oh, hi Kayla. This is your mom's baby doctor."

"Why are you calling? We already know my mom's having another girl."

"No, actually, you're mom isn't having a baby girl, Kayla. Your mom is actually going to have a baby boy!"

"Mommy!" Kayla yelled.

"What?" Piper asked walking down-stairs.

"Your baby doctor is on the phone," Kayla said. She handed her mom the phone and then orbed to her room.

"Hi Dr. Stevens," Piper said.

"Hi Piper," Dr. Stevens said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is just fine, except for one thing. It seems your file got mixed up with another patient of mine."

"Oh, so is everything from my appointment yesterday not right?"

"Yes. Papers got mixed up between your file and my other patient's. I noticed it today when I was reading the sex of the other patient's baby. I noticed the name on the record was yours. I looked in your file and saw her name on your record of the sex of your baby."

"Are you saying I'm not having a baby girl? I'm actually having a baby boy?" Piper asked.

"Yes, Piper. You and Leo are going to get a baby boy."

"Oh, my gosh. Thank you so much, Dr. Stevens." Piper hung up the phone. "Leo! Girls!"

There was a sudden swarm of orbs. It was Kayla and Jordane.

"Leo!"

There was another swarm of orbs. "What?" Leo asked.

"I have the greatest news! The doctor called. My file was mixed with another patient's. We're not having a baby girl! We're having a baby boy!"

"Are you serious?"

Piper nodded her head.

"All right," Leo said. He hugged and kissed Piper.

"We're getting a brother. We're getting a brother," Kayla and Jordane sang.

"That's right girls," Leo said. "This calls for a celebration."

"Yeah, who wants ice cream?" Piper said.

"I do, I do!" The girl squealed.

"Ice cream it is," Leo said.

Chapter 8

"How's our baby boy doing today?" Leo asked Piper three months later.

"He's moving around a lot today. I think he's ready to come out," Piper replied.

"Are you ready to be born today, huh?" Leo asked rubbing his hand on Piper's belly. "Your older sisters would be very happy if you came today.

"So would mommy."

Leo smiled. Piper was nine months pregnant and she was way ready to have baby number four. Piper was probably done having babies once their son was born. Leo didn't mind, though. He had three wonderful little girls and now a baby boy.

Noelle started crying.

"And there goes Noelle," Piper said. She went to get up.

"Oh, no, sweetie," Leo said. "You heard what the doctor said. You're to be off your feet except to use the bathroom and shower. I got Noelle."

"Well, get Kayla and Jordane up too," Piper said as Leo got up from the bed.

"Got it, sweetie and I'll feed them breakfast too. I'll be back."

"You have twenty minutes to get back here," Piper shouted as he walked out of the bedroom.

Leo chuckled. He went into Kayla and Jordane's room to wake them up. He then went to take care of Noelle. After changing her diaper, Leo orbed into the kitchen. He put Noelle in her high chair and then gave her some breakfast. Kayla and Jordane had helped themselves to cereal while he took care of Noelle.

"Can you two clean Noelle up when she's done? I'm going to bring Mommy some breakfast."

"Sure, Dad," Kayla said.

Leo smiled. He orbed up to his and Piper's room.

"Yummy, breakfast," Piper said. "The baby and I are so hungry."

"We need to come up with a name for the little guy," Leo said getting on the bed next to his wife.

"I'm tired of playing the name game for our son. You pick the name."

"Okay…" Leo said.

"Wait, I have an idea for a name," Piper said.

"Okay and what is that?"

"We name him Allen Andrew Halliwell Wyatt. Allen was mom's father's name and then Andrew for Andy," Piper said.

Leo smiled. "That's good."

"Did you like your name baby?" Piper asked. "Whoa!"

"Does he like his name a little too much?" Leo asked.

"Very much. I think he's ready to live up to his name."

"It's time?"

Piper nodded her head.

"Okay," Leo said. He helped Piper up from the bed. "You get dressed and I'll get the girls going."

"Okay," Piper said.

"Okay," Leo said. He orbed to the kitchen. "All right, girls, your mom has gone into labor. You're little brother is on his way."

"Yay," Kayla and Jordane chorused.

"You all know what to do, right?"

"Yes," The two said.

"Okay, you do that and I'll take care of Noelle."

Kayla went to the phone and called her aunts to let them know Piper was in labor. It was the beginning of August and classes hadn't started at SFSU for Bridgette. She was on call to baby sit the girls.

Twenty minutes later, Bridgette arrived at the Manor. Piper and Leo said good-bye to the girls and said they'd call in a little while.

"Check in with us every few hours, Daddy," Jordane said.

"I will, sweetie. Be good for Bridgette," Leo said.

"Bye, girls. I love you," Piper said.

"Bye, mom," Kayla said. "We'll see you later."

Piper kissed her daughters good-bye. She and Leo then headed out the door.

A few hours later, Piper and Leo's fourth child, their son, Allen Andrew Halliwell Wyatt was born.

Chapter 9

"Hi Allen," Kayla said holding her baby brother on her lap. "Are you doing well this morning?"

"Good," Allen replied.

Allen was twenty-one months old. He was loved by all his sisters and parents.

"Kayla, are you ready for Bridgette's graduation?" Piper asked walking into the living room.

It was May and Bridgette was graduating from college. Piper, Leo, and the girls had become a second family to her since she started baby sitting for them back in December of her senior year of high school.

"Yes, Mom," Eight year old, Kayla said. She bounced Allen up and down on her knee. He laughed.

Piper smiled. She walked over to them. "Is Mommy's little boy having fun with his big sister?"

"Yeah, yeah," Allen said.

Piper smiled. "Come see, Mommy."

Kayla handed her baby brother to her mom.

"That's Mommy's big boy. Are you excited? You get to go your first graduation today. There will be many more to come in the future too," Piper said.

"Yay, fun," Allen said.

Piper laughed.

"Catch me if you can, Daddy!" Three year old, Noelle said orbing into the living room.

"Noelle," Seven year old, Jordane said orbing into the living room herself.

Noelle ran and hid behind Kayla.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kayla asked her baby sister.

"Running from Jordane and Daddy," Noelle replied.

Kayla smiled at her mom. Piper grinned.

"Noelle, how many times have Mommy and Daddy told you not to orb from them," Kayla said.

"A lot," Noelle said.

"Well, Daddy and I are just trying to put your shoes on so we can leave to go to Bridgette's graduation," Jordane said.

"Yeah, sweetie," Piper said. "We don't want to be late."

"Okay, put on the stupid shoes," Noelle said. She blobbed down on the floor.

"Thank you," Jordane said. She bent down and put her sister's shoes on.

"Leo's are you ready?" Piper shouted.

"Yes, I'm coming now," Leo shouted back.

A few seconds later, Piper saw orbs and they formed into a human form.

"Are we sure it was good to have kids?" Leo asked.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because they can orb away from us at anytime."

"That's not my fault. You're the one that gave them the orbing power Mr. Whitelighter," Piper said. "Are you girls all ready?"

"Yep," Kayla and Jordane said.

"Have you all gone to the bathroom?"

"Yes," Noelle said.

"Let's go then," Piper said.

During the graduation ceremony, the kids all got very bored. Allen was smart enough to fall asleep.

"Is it over yet?" Jordane asked.

"Just about, sweetie," Leo said.

"It needs to be over now," Noelle said. "I have to go potty!"

Piper rolled her eyes. _This is why you only have two kids._

"Our kids are driving me nuts-o," Piper said as she and Leo were getting into bed that night.

"I'm sure your mom and Grams said the same thing about you and your sisters," Leo said.

"Oh, no, that would be all Prue and Phoebe driving Mom and Grams nuts-o. I was the good child!"

"You keep telling yourself that!"

Piper's jaw dropped. "You know I was always good. You watched me grow up!" She threw a pillow at her husband. "You were a pedophile!"

"No, I was assigned to be your Whitelighter. I was told to watch over all my charges, no matte what age!"

"Doesn't it freak you out that you saw me as a baby and a kid?"

"No," Leo said. "You were a very cute baby and kid. But you're a lot better as a beautiful woman!"

"And why's that?"

"Because we can both have a lot of fun," Leo said. He began to kiss Piper's neck.

"Hmm and whatever did you have in mind, Mr. Wyatt?"

"I think you know, Mrs. Halliwell Wyatt!"

Piper giggled. She gave a yelp and giggle as Leo started tickling her and kissing her neck.

Chapter 10

"Kayla's asleep," Leo said.

"And Allen and Noelle?" Piper asked.

"I checked in on them and they're both sound asleep too."

Piper smiled. Jordane was at her first slumber party and sleepover ever. One of her friends from school had a birthday over the summer and was having a birthday slumber party. Jordane had been really excited to go to.

"You okay?" Leo asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah, I was thinking of Jordane."

"She's fine, sweetie."

"I know," Piper said. "But she's sleeping over at a friend's house for the first time ever. What if she's scared?"

Leo smiled. He remembered when Kayla had her first sleep over at a friend's house a year and a half ago. Kayla had been really excited about it. She got scared, because it was her first night away from home without staying at one of her aunt and uncle's houses or with her grandpa. Kayla had called home and Piper went to get her. Kayla had wanted Piper the whole time too.

Whenever the girls got scared and thought a demon or warlock was after them, they wanted Piper. She had the power to blow them up or at least get rid of them for the time being until Paige and Phoebe were near and the three could all get rid of them.

"Its okay, Piper," Leo said. "She may and she may not call. She might make it through her first sleepover. I'm sure Janelle's parents sent all the little girls to bed by now. If we get the call then we get the call and you can go get Jordane. But you need to stop worrying for right now, sweetie."

Piper nodded. "You're right, Leo. I should stop worrying. At least until a demon attacks, right?"

"Don't jinx it!"

"Don't worry, I'll blow them up! But I'm more worried about myself right now." Piper turned to face Leo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately.

Leo chuckled against her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Piper gave a moan as Leo massaged her tongue with his. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

Once on the bed, Leo began removing all of Piper's clothes and then his. She moaned at every touch and caress of his lips and hands. He knew how to satisfy her. No other guy she had ever been with knew how to. Only Leo was the one that could satisfy her every want and desire.

"Oh, God, Leo!" Piper moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. She bucked her hips against his face. She then ran her hands through his hair pushing his head further head.

Leo chuckled to himself.

"God, Leo, please, I want you now!"

Leo began to make his way up to Piper. He kissed her stomach and then her crest.

Piper closed her eyes and let out a moan as Leo slipped himself inside of her. He then began to move.

Piper wrapped her legs around his back. She gripped onto his back.

Leo suddenly moved to sitting on the bed and Piper on top of him. Piper liked the change of positions.

Chapter 11

"Happy Birthday, Allen," Piper said greeting her son the morning of his second birthday.

"Morning, Mommy," Allen said. He was wide awake and standing up in his crib.

Piper smiled. She picked up her son and kissed him. She went over to the changing table and changed his diaper. She then made her way down-stairs and to the kitchen with him.

"Happy Birthday, Allen," Kayla said when her mom came into the kitchen with her baby brother.

"Kayla," Allen said reaching out to her.

Kayla took her little brother from her mom. "You're getting so big."

"Okay, what would the birthday like for breakfast?" Piper asked.

"Cheerios!" Allen said.

"Cheerios?" Piper said. "That's all you want?

"Cheerios!" Allen said again.

"Okay, Cheerios it is," Piper said. "Jordane, Noelle!"

"We're coming, Mom," Jordane said walking into the kitchen with her baby sister.

Piper smiled. She grabbed four bowls and spoons, the box of Cheerios, and milk from the fridge. Kayla put Allen in his high chair. Jordane lifted Noelle into her booster seat.

"This is what's for breakfast?" Jordane asked.

"Its what Allen wanted," Piper said.

"Okay," Jordane said. She sat down at the kitchen table with her sisters.

"Where's Daddy?" Noelle asked.

"He was called by a charge earlier this morning," Piper said. "He should be home soon, honey."

"Okay," Noelle said.

Piper fixed Allen his bowl of cereal. She then passed the cereal and milk onto Kayla and Jordane. Jordane mixed Noelle her bowl of cereal.

"Orange juice to drink with your cereal?" Piper asked.

"Yes, please, Mom," Kayla said.

"Me too," Jordane said.

"I want Apple juice," Noelle said.

"Me too, Mommy, me too," Allen said.

"Okay, I got it," Piper said. "I live to serve."

Piper fixed two cups of orange juice and two sippee cups of apple juice. After giving her kids their drinks, she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

Leo orbed into the kitchen then. "Good morning, children."

"Morning, dad," Kayla and Jordane said.

"Daddy!" Allen and Noelle both squealed.

"Happy birthday, Allen," Leo said kissing the top of his son's head. He went over to Noelle. He kissed her on top of the head too. He went over to Piper. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi," Piper said. She turned to her husband and kissed him.

"So are we having Cheerios for breakfast?" Leo asked going back over to Allen.

"Yes," Allen said. "It's what I wanted."

"It's a good choice. Cheerios are very good for growing boys and girls," Leo said.

"Daddy should have some, because it'll keep him nice and strong. We like him nice and strong," Piper said.

Leo grinned at her. Piper grinned right back.

Leo and Piper spent the day with their kids celebrating Allen's birthday. By 8:30 that night, Allen was asleep. He had had such a fun day with his sisters and parents that he pooped himself out.

At 9 o'clock, Noelle was tired and she was put to bed. Kayla and Jordane didn't to go to bed too.

"I'm being called by a charge, sweetie," Leo said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," Piper said.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed Piper good-bye and then orbed out.

Piper sighed. With all the kids in bed and Leo gone, she could take a nice warm shower, get into her nightclothes and relax.

After her shower, Piper got into her favorite silk nightgown and crawled into bed. Before taking her shower she had turned all the lights off down-stairs. She knew when Leo came home he'd be ready for bed, especially since a charge called him at the crack of dawn that morning.

_Crash!_

Piper suddenly sat up. She looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She must have dosed off waiting for Leo. She got up. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked out of the room.

_Bang!_

"Mommy!" Allen cried.

Piper walked into her son's room. "Shh, its okay, Allen. Mommy's going to see what the noise is."

There was a sudden swirl of orbs in the hallway. Piper turned around to see Leo.

"Good you're home. There's a noise coming from down-stairs," She said.

"That was me," Leo said. "I walked into a couple things. I finally gave up and orbed."

Piper smiled. She walked into Allen's room. "It was just Daddy being loud. Go back to sleep, sweetie." She kissed her son on the cheek. Allen laid back.

Piper walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Good job on waking Allen," She said. She walked to make sure the girls were okay.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd wait up for me," Leo said.

"Shh," Piper said. She opened Noelle and Jordane's bedroom door. They were both sound asleep. She walked in. She covered them both up and kissed their cheeks. She walked out of the room. Leo checked on Kayla. She was asleep too.

Kayla and Allen had their own rooms. Kayla was the oldest so she got her own room. Allen was the only boy so he got his own room. Jordane hadn't minded sharing a room with Noelle.

"Come on. I'm ready for bed," Leo said.

Piper smiled. "Me too."

Chapter 12

"You are such a slut!" Seventeen year old, Kayla shouted.

"Me?" Sixteen year old, Jordane replied. "You're the one who is the slut!"

"They're at it again, Mom," Twelve year old, Noelle said to her mother.

Piper nodded her head. "I hear 'em, honey."

It was quite a few years later and Piper and Leo's oldest daughters were in their late teens. Kayla and Jordane were both beautiful teenage girls. Kayla looked a lot like Piper and Jordane looked like her Aunt Phoebe. Both girls had good grades in school. Kayla was on the cheerleading squad, while Jordane was in the color guard of the marching band. Kayla and Jordane had this love-hate relationship between them. It was a teenage sister thing.

Noelle and Allen were twelve and eleven. They were both good. They didn't cause their parents much trouble. Noelle was getting into her teenage years, though and Piper was going to go crazy with three teenage girls.

"How am I a slut?" Kayla said.

"Well, every other guy I like you go and start dating and hook up with!" Jordane said. "That makes you a slut!"

"Well, actually, the guys like me first! No serious guy likes a band geek!"

"Ooh, you are such a bitch, Kayla! I might be part of the color guard, but that doesn't make me a band geek!"

"Honey, you're always talking about the drumline and every other section of the stupid band! Sure you guys have the half time show, but the cheerleaders have the 1st, 2nd, and 4th quarter of the football games and we cheer at basketball games too."

"The marching band is at the basketball games too. We play the school fight song and other pep-band songs while the color guard and majorettes dance in the stand like we do at football games!"

"Band geek! Loser!"

"Cheerleader slut!" Jordane said. "How do you think Dad would react if he knew he's little girl was hooking up with every guy she went out with!"

"Kayla and Jordane, stop you fighting this instant!" Piper said walking into the hallway up-stairs.

Kayla glared at her sister. Jordane smiled. Kayla grunted and stormed off to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

"What is going on now?" Piper asked her second oldest daughter.

Jordane shrugged. "Nothing important, Mom." She orbed out then. She orbed up to the attic.

Piper rolled her eyes. She went back down-stairs where Noelle and Allen were doing their homework.

_Jordane's just jealous Dad likes me better than her! Dad wouldn't care if he knew I was hooking up with every guy I went out with! He doesn't even know the meaning of it._

Kayla slammed her math book shut. _I'm so sick of Jordane! She has always been a tag along since we were kids. She has always had a great relationship with Mom. You think Mom would pay more attention to me because I'm her first born. Apparently she could careless about me. She probably likes Jordane better, because they're both the second born of the kids in their families. _

Jordane turned the page of _The Book of Shadows_. Ever since she was eleven, Jordane would do her homework and then read through _The Book of Shadows_. She was serious about being a half witch. Paige helped her with her Whitelighter half. Leo was always too busy with Kayla, Noelle, and Allen to think about her.

_Apparently I'm not important enough to Dad! Kayla is because she is the first born. Noelle is because she's his baby girl. Allen is the only boy, so he gets a lot of attention from Mom and Dad. But where's my attention from Dad. Sure he knows I'm here and he loves me, but only Mom seems to care whenever I have a date. _

Jordane sighed. She came to an entry that she knew as Prue's writing. _I wonder if Mom and Aunt Prue ever fought the way Kayla and I do. I know Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe were at each other all the time before they got their powers. Being witches brought them closer together. Kayla and I used to be so close. What's it matter now? She probably wouldn't even care if a Darklighter came in here and shot me down with his poison arrow._

A swirl of orbs appeared in the attic. Jordane looked up. The swirl of orbs turned into a figure. The figure was of Allen.

"Hi Jordane," He said.

"Hi Allen," Jordane said. She went back to reading.

"What are you doing up here?" Allen asked.

"Reading _The Book of Shadows_. What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why you and Kayla are fighting."

"Well, go ask Kayla!" Jordane said. She slammed _The Book of Shadows_ and got up from her seat. "Everyone knows you like her better than me!"

"Well, fine, I will!" Allen said standing up. "And Kayla's not the bitch, you are!" He then orbed away.

"Watch your mouth little brother! I'll end up baby-sitting you one night and you'll be sorry!" Jordane shouted.

Another swirl of orbs appeared in the attic. These orbs formed the figure of Leo.

"What is going on, Jordane?" He asked.

Jordane placed _The Book of Shadows _down on its stand. "Go ask your favorite daughter, Kayla!" She then orbed out of the attic and into her and Noelle's room. She orbed right onto her bed. Noelle was in the room.

Noelle saw her second oldest sister put the ear-bud headphones into her ear. Jordane then turned her music on. She turned away from Noelle.

Noelle turned back to her social studies homework. She felt so bad for Jordane. She knew Jordane never got the attention from their dad like Kayla, Allen and she did. Piper was the only one that seemed to give all of her kids the same amount of attention.

"What is up with Jordane?" Leo asked Piper.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, Leo. She won't talk to me anymore. She'll only talk to Paige and Phoebe about what is bugging her."

"She won't talk to me at all, Piper!"

"She's a teenager, Leo. She's probably having a hard time with something. It's probably because of Kayla. Give the girls a day or two to cool down."

Leo nodded his head.

Chapter 13

"Jordane!" Allen shouted.

"What is it now?" Jordane asked. She walked down-stairs. She, Noelle, and Allen were all at home for the night. Piper and Leo were out, along with Kayla.

"Darklighter!" Allen yelled.

"Shit!" Jordane yelled as a Darklighter's arrow came right at her. She jumped out of the way and it barely missed her.

Noelle came out of the kitchen. She threw a potion bottle at the feet of the Darklighter. It was a duplicate potion of Piper's blowing up powers. The Darklighter blew up.

"Are you two okay?" Jordane asked.

Allen nodded. "Yep," Noelle said.

A swirl of orbs appeared in the foyer with the three. The kids looked to see Kayla.

"Darklighter!"

"To the kitchen now!" Jordane said.

The four all ran into the kitchen. The Darklighter appeared. An arrow nearly hit Kayla. Noelle was the first in the kitchen and she grabbed another vile of her mom duplicate powers.

"Jordane," Noelle said.

Jordane looked at her little sister as Noelle threw the potion at her. Jordane caught it. She threw the potion at the feet of the Darklighter. He exploded.

"Thank you," Kayla said.

"What the hell was that?" Jordane asked. "We were attacked here and then you were."

A swirl of orbs came in. The kids all looked at it. They saw Paige appear with her twin sons, Peter and Patrick.

"Are you kids okay?" Paige asked. "The three of us were attacked by a couple Darklighters."

"We were attacked too," Jordane said. "Mom and Dad went out leaving me with Noelle and Allen."

"I was attacked by one as well," Kayla said.

"That's really weird," Paige said. "All of you were attacked, along with us three."

"Do you think someone is after the Charmed line that is part Whitelighter, Mom?" Peter asked.

Paige shrugged. "It is a possibility. I wonder if a demon or warlock is after us."

Just then Piper came running through the door.

"Oh my God, are you kids okay?" Piper asked. She hugged Allen and Noelle. "Paige."

"Hey Piper," Paige said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were attacked by Darklighters, Mom," Kayla said.

"All of us," Patrick said.

"Your father and I were attacked by a demon, a lower level demon at that. He said we'd better go check on our children. That's why I'm here?"

"Where's Dad?" Allen asked.

"He's with Phoebe. He got a call from her."

The kids all looked at each other.

A swirl of orbs appeared in the kitchen with everyone else. Everyone knew it was Leo. It was, but he wasn't alone. He had Phoebe with me.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Phoebe said.

"Hello to you too," Paige said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Phoebe said, "My children and I were attacked by a warlock."

"Are they okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Jonathan vanquished him. He's getting very good at his powers."

Jonathan could freeze and blow stuff up like Piper.

"Okay, so you and your kids were attacked by a warlock. My kids, Paige, and hers were attacked by Darklighters. Then Leo and I were attacked by a demon," Piper said. "Does someone see something wrong with this picture?"

"What? You kids were attacked by a Darklighter?" Leo asked.

"We're fine, Dad," Kayla said.

"Yeah, thanks to Noelle who got a vile of Mom's duplicate powers," Jordane said.

"We might need some more of that, Mom," Noelle said.

"Did you use the last two bottles?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Noelle said. "Jordane, Allen, and I were attacked here. Then Kayla came orbing in and was being attacked."

"Good thinking of the poisons, sweetie," Leo said. Noelle smiled.

Jordane rolled her eyes.

"Okay, everyone was attacked by a Darklighter, demon or warlock," Phoebe said. "Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Yeah, I thought the attacks were down," Paige said.

"Apparently not," Leo said. "Apparently they're all joining forces."

"You really think so?" Piper asked.

"Well, think about it, Piper. There hasn't been a big demon or warlock attacks in years. They must have been planning something out."

"And what better way than to go after the Charmed Ones and their children, huh?" Paige said.

"Exactly," Leo said.

"Kayla and Jordane, take your siblings and cousins up-stairs, please," Piper said.

"We're sixteen and seventeen, Mom," Jordane said.

"Jordane, just take your siblings and cousins up-stairs," Leo said.

"But Dad," Kayla said.

"You can stay honey."

Jordane grunted and orbed out of the kitchen. Noelle looked at her father and then her oldest sister. Allen, Patrick, and Peter all orbed up-stairs to Allen's room.

"Noelle, go up-stairs, honey, please," Piper said.

"Won't you come, Kayla?" Noelle asked.

"I want to stay down here," Kayla said.

"Come…"

"Kayla's fine down here, Noelle," Leo said. "Go."

"Guess we know who the favorite daughter is!" Noelle said as she orbed out of kitchen.

"Thank you, Noelle!" Jordane shouted.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Jordane really knows how to tab into her Whitelighter powers," Paige said. "She can hear us I guess."

"You've been teaching her?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded. "For a couple years."

"Why didn't she come to me?" Leo asked.

"Do you want to know why?" Paige asked.

Piper and Leo both looked at her.

"What's this," Piper said, "instead of Jordane coming to Leo and me for something, she goes to you."

"Don't we have bigger problems than worrying about why Jordane is going to Aunt Paige instead of you and Dad, Mom?" Kayla said.

"No, I wanna know why your sister is going to her aunt instead of her own mother and father."

"Are you sure you want to know why, Piper?" Paige said.

"Yes."

"Okay, well, Jordane, your second born daughter. The daughter that was born after Kayla," Paige said looking at Leo. She looked back at Piper. "Jordane asked me to help her with her Whitelighter powers, because Leo doesn't give a second thought. Jordane comes to me to talk, because she and I have developed a special aunt and niece relationship."

"What do you mean I don't give Jordane a second thought?" Leo asked. "I give all my kids a second thought."

"No, you don't, Leo," Paige said. "Jordane is jealous of all her siblings, because of their relationships with you! Allen is the only boy and baby of your kids. Noelle is your baby girl, because she is the last born of your daughters. Kayla, Miss Perfect Kayla, is your first daughter and your little girl! Tell me what does that make Jordane? Where are her label and her attention?"

"Is that what has been bugging her the last couple weeks?" Piper asked.

"Try the last couple of years, Piper," Paige said.

Piper just looked at her youngest sister. She didn't say anything.

"Let's talk later," Phoebe said.

"Good idea," Leo said.

Phoebe looked at Paige. Paige nodded her head. "Peter and Patrick, we're going home. I'll see you there," Paige shouted. She and Phoebe then orbed out of the kitchen.

Piper looked at Leo. "Kayla, go up to your room."

"But…"

"I said go up to your room!" Piper said. Kayla gave her a blank look. "Now!"

Kayla orbed out of the kitchen.

Leo looked at Piper. "Well, I can see why our daughter hates you now," Piper said. "You focus is only on your first born. But let me tell you something, Leo, your precious little girl isn't your precious little girl anymore. She's a young woman who gives it up to every guy she goes out with."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this; because Kayla has you wrapped her around her finger. You have been wrapped around it since she was thirteen. That was when I noticed Jordane and you drifting apart. You think Kayla is this wonderful girl, she is and she isn't. Jordane is the wonderful girl of our oldest daughters. Get back on track with Jordane and loosen up on Kayla."

Piper then walked out of the kitchen.

Chapter 14

Now that Leo knew that Jordane wasn't getting the attention from him that she deserved, he wanted to give it to her. Jordane didn't want it from him. She thought he should have realized it himself.

"Why are you giving me your attention now, Dad?" Jordane asked. "Why don't you give it all to Kayla?"

"Because I want to spend time with you, Jordane," Leo said. "Everyone is right. I have given all my attention to Kayla more than you. I'm sorry for that. You're a year younger than Kayla. I guess I saw that since she's getting older I'll embrace the time I have with her and you'll fall a year later with everything she did."

"I haven't done everything she's done."

"Exactly," Leo said. "That's what makes you better and different. I don't know what has gotten in Kayla, but she is a wild child."

"A very wild child."

"Yes, but she'll grow out of it. Aunt Phoebe went through it and Aunt Paige had a period like that. Your Aunt Prue did too. Your mom has told me stories. But don't hate me, because I have given my attention more to your brother or sisters. Now show me what Aunt Paige has taught you about being a Whitelighter."

"Okay," Jordane said.

Jordane showed her dad what Paige had taught her. Leo then showed her a few things. As the two were working together, they were up in the attic. A demon suddenly appeared.

"Fireball," Leo yelled. He pushed Jordane back behind something to avoid the fireball. It missed them both.

"Demon in the attic," Jordane shouted.

Jordane and Leo both dodged another fireball. Piper ran into the attic. She threw her hands up blowing the demon to smithereens.

"You two okay?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "We need to get Paige and Phoebe over here now. We need to figure out who's behind these attacks."

Piper nodded. "I'm on it." She headed out of the attic and down-stairs.

A half an hour later, Paige and Phoebe were at the Manor. Cole came along with Phoebe. He was their demon expert, especially since he had been one.

"Okay, we haven't been attacked by demons and warlocks in years and now here they are," Piper said.

"Not only demons and warlocks, but Darklighters," Paige added.

"Yeah, that's kind of bad when they're going after the kids," Piper said. "Paige has two and I have four with Whitelighter powers. If any of my kids die or even my husband, I will stop at nothing to wipe out all the goddamn Darklighters."

"Save it for the demons and warlocks, honey," Phoebe said. "I for one would like to kick some demon ass. You daughter suffered her first warlock attack and I don't like that."

Cole and Leo looked at each other.

"Maybe the Elders know something. I've sure if something is going on, they'll know," Leo said.

"Hurry back!" Phoebe said.

Leo shook his head. He orbed out then.

"This is crazy," Jordane said to her cousin, Jonathan, Phoebe and Cole's son and oldest child. He was Jordane's age.

"It is, but I had fun blowing up that warlock a couple days ago."

"I'm sure you did," Jordane said. "Noelle was a quick thinker to grab the potion to blast the Darklighters away."

"Hey, we can see our moms in action if they need the power of three," Nicole, Jonathan's thirteen year old sister, said.

"Let's stay serious, though. We might all need to defend ourselves," Jordane said.

"No, duh, Jordane!" Kayla said.

Jordane rolled her eyes.

As Leo was talking with the Elders, Piper, her sisters, and Cole were all in the attic. They flipped through _The Book of Shadows_. They were seeing all the demons and warlocks they had vanquished years ago.

"Whoa," Piper said as she stopped at the page for the Source of all the Evil. The original one too. The one that had sent Shax out to kill Prue and then Paige, but got vanquished. "Something doesn't feel right about this one."

"Did you get a chill too?" Phoebe asked.

"A big one," Piper said.

"I did too," Paige said.

The three looked at each other. There was no way, they had vanquished him.

"There's no way the Source can be still be alive we vanquished," Phoebe said.

The sisters looked at Cole. He shrugged. "I don't know. My knowledge of him is a little rusty."

Leo orbed into the attic then.

"Good, anything?" Piper said.

"They're feeling a strong sense of evil, a very strong sense of evil. They haven't felt it since the Source was at large trying to kill you three after Prue's death," Leo said.

"Could we have just weakened him and he went into hiding?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, remember when we had the time loop back when Andy died?" Phoebe said looking at Piper. Piper nodded her head. "Didn't we think we vanquished Tempus?"

"That's right. Then when we were exposed thanks to Shax and Cole went to the Source to ask Tempus to reverse time to save me, because I had died. Leo said we had just defeated Tempus," Piper said.

"I remember that day," Cole said. "He said Tempus was weakened from when he had been up on earth a few years before."

"The Source?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"Our line was strong enough to destroy him."

"Could someone have brought him back from the dead?" Piper asked. "Someone who has been planning for years to make an attack on us and they gathered the warlocks, demons, and Darklighters to side with each other and get rid of the most powerful witches in the world."

"Perhaps," Cole said.

"Yeah, Darklighters don't usually unite. They're usually on their own like the demons and warlocks," Leo said.

"Yeah, the demons and warlocks don't get a long to well. A few demons or something of evil got together and brought the Source back. Then with the Source back he got the rest of the demons and warlocks to side with him. Then they persuaded the Darklighters into it and now they're after you three and all of the kids."

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe.

"My husband is smart, isn't he?" Phoebe asked.

"That's because he used to be a demon," Paige said.

"Paige!" Piper said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Cole."

"It's fine. I don't have powers. I'm not evil. I wouldn't turn evil again anyway. I have two children that brought the greatest good to me."

"I think all of the kids have done that for us," Leo said.

"Well, shall we do some investigation?" Piper asked.

"I have an idea," Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"We all have crystals cages at our places and a supply of potions to vanquish demons, warlocks, and Darklighters."

"Oh, and with the crystal cages when can trap them in and question them."

"They have to send the really stupid lower level demons, though," Piper said.

"Not really," Cole said. "The crystal cages work on the demons that were at Belthazor's level of the demonic hierarchy."

"Good point," Phoebe said.

"Well, looks like we all have work to do," Piper said.

"Yep," Paige said.

"How about we teach our kids some stuff too? They're going to need to know this stuff too," Phoebe said.

"That's a good idea," Piper said.

Chapter 15

A few weeks passed and Piper, her sisters, and their kids continued to be attacked by demons, warlocks, and Darklighters.

"This is crazy," Piper said. "We don't know what the hell is out there trying to take us down."

"Its okay, Piper," Leo said.

"No, it isn't okay, Leo! This is the biggest threat ever! This demon or evil force is after my sisters and me, which is nothing new. But it's after my children, our children, and our niece and nephews!"

"That's a typical evil force to take out the Charmed Ones and the next generation."

"But we don't know what it is, Leo! Sooner or later, you, the kids, Paige, Patrick, and Peter are all going to get hit with Darklighter arrows and you're all going to die. They're going to hit you, because you have the ability to heal the kids, along with Paige. I'm not going to watch you suffer like I have done twice, already. One of those times, you nearly died."

"I know, but it'll be okay," Leo said. "Kayla and Jordane are great with their powers. They'll look out for Noelle and Allen."

Piper sighed.

There was a sudden scream from down-stairs. Piper and Leo were in the attic. Piper ran from the attic and down-stairs. Leo orbed down-stairs.

"No!" Jordane shouted.

"Jordane!" Kayla yelled.

"Look out, Kayla!" Leo shouted.

Piper got down-stairs. "Leo!"

Leo cried out in pain. He was hit by a Darklighter's arrow. Piper blew up the Darklighter. He blasted away.

"Piper," Paige said.

"Oh, my God, Paige," Piper said. She saw Paige on the ground. Paige was hit by the Darklighter's arrow too.

"Jordane!" Kayla said.

Piper looked over at her oldest daughter. Kayla was on the ground near Jordane. Jordane was hit by an arrow as well.

"It's okay," Kayla said crying.

Tears came to Piper's eyes. Her daughter, baby sister, and husband were both hit by Darklighter arrows.

"Allen, don't touch the arrow," Noelle said pulling him away from Leo.

Piper shook her head.

"Okay, Kayla, orb to get your aunt and cousins now," Piper said.

Kayla looked at her mom. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Please, Kayla," Piper said.

Kayla nodded her head. "Don't you dare die on me, Jordane," She said. She then orbed away.

"Jordane and Paige hold on," Piper said. She went over to Leo. "Hold on, baby." She pulled the arrow out of him. Leo cried out in pain. "Noelle, go and grab _The Book of Shadows_."

Noelle orbed to the attic.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm doing the only thing I can," Piper said. "I'm going to have to switch powers with you. It's the only way."

"Maybe death is better," Paige said as Piper went over to her.

"Hell no!" Piper said. She pulled the arrow from her sister. Paige cried out in pain. Piper got up. "I'm not losing a sister and my husband. I sure as hell am not losing a daughter." She pulled the arrow out of Jordane. Jordane cried out in pain.

Noelle orbed back down-stairs with the book. Piper grabbed the book from her youngest daughter. She flipped through it to find the switching powers spell.

Kayla orbed back into the foyer of the Manor. She had Phoebe with her. Peter and Patrick appeared with Jonathan and Nicole.

"Mom," Peter and Patrick said.

"Watch out for the arrow," Piper said.

The two stopped where they were. Jonathan went to pick up the Darklighter arrows that lay on the floor around his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm looking for the switching powers spell. It's only way to save Paige, my husband and daughter."

"But you'll switch the rest of our powers too," Phoebe said. "Remember when you cast it and Prue and my powers switched?"

"Then get the hell out of the room, Phoebe! I lost Prue long ago. I'm losing Paige. I sure as hell will not let my husband and daughter die!" Piper continued to find the spell.

"Jordane," Kayla said cradling her sister's head in her lap.

Everyone looked over at them. Peter and Patrick were near Paige. Noelle and Allen were near Leo.

"Don't you die on me," Kayla cried.

"She's getting weak, Aunt Piper," Jonathan said. Tears came to his eyes.

"A little help, please, here!" Piper shouted looking up at the ceiling. The pages to the book didn't turn. "Come on, Mom, Grams, Prue, my daughter is dying here!"

"No, Jordane!" Kayla said as her sister's eyes closed. "This should be me, Mom. Jordane pushed me out of the way and took the arrow for me."

Piper went over to Leo then.

"I love you, Jordane. Sisters are supposed to love and protect each other. Jordane saved me, because she loved me and I love her for that," Kayla said.

There was a sudden glow to Kayla's hand. She held her hand. She knew that glowing. She had seen in on her dad and Aunt Paige's hands whenever they healed someone.

Kayla held her hands above Jordane's wound of where the arrow had hit her. She thought of love for her sister. Tears streamed down her eyes and she saw the wound heal.

"Kayla," Jordane said.

"It worked!" Kayla said.

Everyone looked at Kayla.

"Jordane!" Piper said. She went over to Jordane and held her in her arms. "Thank God. Thank you!"

Kayla got up. She went over Paige. She healed her.

"Mom," Peter and Patrick said hugging her.

Kayla went over to her dad. She healed him.

"Daddy," Noelle and Allen said hugging their father.

Kayla went back over to Jordane.

"What happened?" Jordane asked.

"My love for my sister, you helped me trigger my healing powers," Kayla said. "I saved you, like you saved me."

"That's what sisters are," Jordane said.

"Yeah, they are," Kayla said. She hugged her sister.

"That's why the pages of the book weren't flipping," Piper said to Leo. "They knew Kayla would trigger her powers."

Leo nodded.

"Oh, how cute," A voice said.

Everyone looked. The kids all screamed. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were shocked to what they saw.

"The Source," Paige said.

"I thought we vanquished your ass?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, you did," The Source said. "But while in the demonic wasteland, I found a way to come back. I came back weak and it took me years to get strong again. I had followers who gathered demons, warlocks and the Darklighters to work together. That is why all of them have been after you and your children. It was a close call to loosing one of the Charmed Ones sisters and her daughter. It would have been so fun to see them dead."

"I will not lose another sister to you," Piper said. "Not even my husband or daughter."

"I won't either," Paige said.

"Same here," Phoebe said.

The Source laughed. He walked over toward Phoebe. Kayla pulled Jordane away and over toward their parents and younger siblings. Phoebe stared the Source down.

"I still have a bone to pick with you, witch!"

"Me, why me?"

"You'll see," The Source said. "These two must be your children." He looked at Jonathan and Nicole. Jonathan stood his ground as Nicole hid behind him. "The son and daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, the witch that turned one of the best demons ever good! That demon who was half demon and half mortal. Tell me, what that demon's name was again. Oh, yes, Belthazor, better known as Cole Turner to the children then."

"We know that our uncle was once half demon," Kayla said.

"But then Aunt Phoebe made a potion to vanquish his demonic half," Jordane said.

"It was for the best," Jonathan said.

"Oh, so you would think, son," The Source said. "You are the spinning image of your father now, son. You possess the look he had when he was assigned a victim to kill. This look was one he had when he was to kill your mother and aunts. That demon, Raynor, Cole's mentor was smart to cast a spell to get Cole to kill a witch for half of her amulet. See, son and daughter of Cole Turner, your daddy betrayed your mommy. Your daddy killed that witch. Your mommy didn't believe he was forced to kill her. It's a shame they got back together. Your mommy was supposed to join the dark side. See I sent out my loyal demonic assassin, Shax to kill a certain doctor. Your aunts and mother saved him. They exposed the world of magic when they went outside this very house to vanquish Shax. He wasn't dead. They went to get the doctor and they vanquished Shax in public.

"See this was your Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper's fault. What a shame it was when Piper got shot and died. Your mother was to join the dark side in order for the demon, Tempus to turn back time. Tempus, you see, had been defeated by them years earlier. He was sent to make sure the Charmed Ones died by the hand of one known as Inspector Rodriquez. He killed your Aunt Prue's beloved Andy Trudeau. But your mother joined the dark side. Time was reversed and once more your Aunt Piper lived. Piper and Prue had the doctor that Shax was meant to kill. Phoebe was not there to say a spell to vanquish him or weaken him. As a result, Piper was killed and then Prue.

"What a shame Prue died? If only Piper had stayed dead too. Then evil would be ruling the world. There would only be Phoebe left and everything would be great. But no, Paige came along reforming the Power of Three, the very power that vanquished Shax and me. But not before did Phoebe make a potion to vanquish the demon known as Belthazor. That then made it so she and your father could be married. That then brought you two brats into this world as good. You should be evil and so should your mother. Cole's demonic half should still be intact. Now let's see how you all deal with this."

The Source waved his hand. Some demons, warlocks, and Darklighters appeared. He waved his hand again. Cole appeared before, he was beaten and bruised.

"Cole," Phoebe said.

"Stay where you are, Phoebe," Piper said.

"She speaks," The Source said. "Mrs. Piper Halliwell Wyatt. You lost a sister, almost lost another, shame. It would have been nice to see your husband and daughter die too. How would that affect your children? I know your mother's death affected you. You lived to raise your children past the age you were when your mother died. I think it's time you die now."

"In your dreams!" Piper said.

The Source waved his hand again. Darklighters appeared before Leo, their children, Paige, and her two sons.

"These are my dreams, Piper. To see the Charmed line gone and watch you suffer."

"Not if we can help it," Jonathan said.

"Now!" Piper yelled.

Piper and Jonathan began blowing up Darklighters. Nicole used her telekinetic powers to shot arrows away from her cousins, uncle, and aunt. Paige did the same by yelling, "Arrow", and watching it go into demons.

Kayla, Jordane, Noelle, Allen, Peter, and Patrick orbed into the kitchen. They grabbed potions, very strong potions to vanquish the warlocks and demons. They then orbed back into the foyer. They threw the potions at the demons and warlocks who then vanquished.

The Source was the only one left standing. He grabbed onto Leo and Cole.

The kids all threw a potion at the Source. He cried out in pain letting Leo and Cole go. They grabbed hands, along with their mothers.

_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space._

The Source then burst into flames and turned to ash.

"What was that potion you threw?" Phoebe asked.

"A little essence of all of those witches put together," Jordane said.

"Along with the blood of all of us," Jonathan said.

The Charmed Ones looked at the two.

"Hey, you learn stuff when you study your craft," Jordane said.

"Let's hope he stays vanquished," Piper said.

"I'm sure he will," Leo said.

Chapter 16

Six years later…

"Allen has a girlfriend. Allen has a girlfriend," Noelle said teasing her baby brother.

"Shut up!" Allen said.

"Allen and Lyndsay sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage."

"Shut up, Noelle!" Allen said.

"Noelle, quit teasing Allen about having a girlfriend," Jordane said walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Noelle asked. "I thought you had a date?"

"I do," Jordane said. "Now leave Allen alone about having a girlfriend."

"He teased me all the time when I first had a boyfriend."

"Blah, blah, leave him alone!"

Jordane then walked out of the kitchen.

Noelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you got told," Allen said. He then orbed up-stairs.

"Whatcha doing, sweetie?" Leo asked walking into his and Piper's bedroom.

"Just looking at pictures of Kayla and Jordane," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He went over and sat on the bed with her. Jordane was a senior in college and Kayla was out of college and doing her own thing now.

"Remember when they were little and before Noelle was born, we'd all sit in here watching movies?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah and then the girls would fall asleep. We didn't bother moving them. We'd just move them into the middle of the bed, so you and I could have room to lie down and go to sleep."

"Good times," Piper said.

"They were," Leo said.

"I'm glad the kids are older now. That gives you and me more time together."

"Lots of more time together," Leo said. He wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad I'm a witch!"

"Why?"

"If I weren't a witch, I wouldn't have met you and fallen in love. Then we wouldn't be married and have four wonderful children."

"I'm glad I'm a Whitelighter for that very reason!"

"Me too."

"Allen and Lyndsay sitting in a tree," Noelle said.

"Leave me alone!" Allen said.

Piper and Leo smiled at each other.

"I'm glad our kids know what it is like to be in love too," Piper said.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Kayla fell for a Whitelighter like I did."

"Yes, but the Elders aren't giving them trouble for when they want to get married."

"Then Jordane is in love with a perfectly normal mortal, who respects her being a witch and Whitelighter."

"Just like Paige and Henry."

"Noelle is kind of doing her own thing. But Allen is completely in love with his girlfriend, Lyndsay."

"His sweet, kind, gentle, caring, and beautiful girlfriend," Leo said.

"Yep, it's love all around," Piper said.

"It's forever love! Our children were created out of our love and then we gave them so much of it when they were growing up. Now they're each in love or have been."

"They will be in love forever with someone, eventually. I said I'd love you forever and I have and will."

"Same here, Piper. Same here," Leo said. He then kissed her passionately.

The End!


End file.
